Wildling in Winterfell
by eirenewbie
Summary: Val is 12 when she comes to Winterfell. Her bond with Jon and Robb grows over the years into a relationship which only works if the brothers share her, as they both love her as much as she loves them. Jon/Robb/Val... lots of smut so don't read if you're not into that. Be warned, underage. (Took pic from great asoiaf. website, hope you don't mind)
1. Coming to Winterfell

Blood dried on her nose and swollen mouth. She had been struck by a large man, using the back of his hand, as she had tried to run. The other man lay on the ground, howling in pain and holding his leg as blood oozed out from the wound she had inflicted with her little bone knife. It was not her fault. He had grabbed her around the waist and held her. He breathed in her ear and held her so tight to his body that she feared he had rape in mind, and she did not scale a 700 foot high ice wall just to be raped by some southerner. She fought all of them as they tried to contain her. She bit and scratched every one of them as they tied her in rope and threw her onto a horse. Her muscles ached with every step the horse made, her belly heaved and her neck strained as she tried to look around at her captors. They said little, only shouting that she was a wildling and savage.

"You'll 'ave to pay for stickin' Guss in the leg, savage." One man said more a statement of fact than a threat.

They asked her questions, but she didn't answer them. She said nothing, and Will only rambled about the White Walkers, so he revealed nothing about her. They began to call her a mute and later, proclaimed that she must be 'simple minded'. That didn't bother her in the slightest. The less they knew of her better and the more chance she had of taking them by surprise and escaping. She did not know where she was going. She had run from her people after her father had died of a fever and Jarl died too. She was two and ten now, and the boys had started to look at her differently. With no father to protect her, anyone could try and steal her again. Although she was trained with a knife and spear, she was not strong enough to defend herself if one of the older boys from another clan came in the night. She did not want to be taken yet.

She had meet Will after scaling the Wall with Tirsh and Keyla. Keyla had fallen and died, but she was tied to Tirsh and he made it to the top. He was so angry that Keyla, his wife, had fallen; he blamed Val and told her he would sell her to a whore house. He beat her with his last bit of strength and vowed she would live in misery from that day on. She took her chance to escape when he fell asleep that night. She had no idea what direction she was going in. She had no food or water and her side hurt from where Tirsh had kicked her, but she kept running.

Will was hiding in a hollow bark of a tree, shivering and mumbling to himself. She later found out that he was praying. At first she was going to run away from him, thinking he would harm her too, but she noticed that he was more scared of her than she was of him. He beckoned her to hide in the tree with him for the night and gave her some roots he had picked. He continued to pray, repeating the same lines over and over, but she felt safe with him. She could sense that he was kind, gentle and that he had a good heart.

The next day, they continued to walk south. He asked her questions and she told him about her father, Jarl, Tirsh and Keyla. He explained that he was a man of the Night's Watch, and told her of the White Walkers he had seen kill his friends. She didn't believe that he had seen White Walkers, but he believed it, that was obvious. So she kept her mouth shut and said some words of encouragement to try and calm him. They had been together, walking south, for about two weeks, when they were arrested by a group of men. They said that Will was a deserter of the Nights Watch and was to be taken to Winterfell to answer to Ned Stark. That is when she stabbed a man named Guss in the leg and fought as hard as she could to escape the men. Will did not fight at all. In fact, he tried to calm her. He told her that he was going to be executed and he was a peace with it.

"Who is she?" Ned asked, as one of the men pulled her from the horse.

Her hair was matted across her face, her nose and mouth were covered in dried blood and she was caked in dirt. The man stood her on the ground but she instantly fell back, her legs tingling in pain from being held in the same position too long. It was only then that Ned sawhow small she was.

"Was there no other way to carry her? She is just a child." He asked angrily.

Holderen blushed in shame a little. "Ah, she bites and kicks, Milord... it was all we could do to stop her hurting anyone else."

Ned shook his head in anger at the man's excuse. "What is your name child?"

"She don't speak, Milord. I think she's a mute... savage and mute, I think."

"Do you speak girl?" Ned asked again in a gentle tone.

She looked around at the men staring at her. The four boys, two of whomwere close to her age she guessed, looked at her like she was a strange animal. They wore good skins and carried large swords. _They must be rich, to have swords like that, at their age. _She thought.

Guss, the man she stabbed, looked at her like an insect. His face was pale and he held his leg like it might fall off if he let it go. She looked at the man who was talking to her, their leader, it seemed. There was something about his face that made her trust him more than the others. She looked into his eyes,

"Aye... I speak." She said plainly, making all the men jump a little when she spoke. The two boy's eyes widened. She thought that soon, one of them might poke her with a stick to see if she was real. _A pair of fools._ She thought.

"What is your name, girl?" Ned asked.

"Val." She said, keeping her eyes on the leader.

"This is the Lord of Winterfell, you call him _Milord_ when you speak, savage." One of the men shouted at her.

His loud shout did not even make the little girl flinch which did not go unnoticed by most of the men and boys surrounding her.

"Never mind that." Ned said impatiently. "Why did you attack Guss?"

"He attacked me... and I want my knife back from that fat fool, too." She yelled and nodded at Holoderen.

"You little..." Hol**o**deren was saying as Ned cut him off.

"Watch your tongue, girl." He said sternly.

Val snorted. "I'll watch nothing... I did nothing wrong."

All the men gasped.

"See... she is a savage, Milord." Guss put in.

"You're the one who attacked a little girl." Val said with a smirk. "What does that make you?"

Theon and Robb tried to suppress a laugh. Jon stood with his usual stoic expression. Bran looked nervous.

"Enough!" Ned yelled. "How did you come to be with this girl?" he asked Will, who's hands were still tied behind his back.

"I came across her a day's walk from the Wall, Milord... she was travelling alone, beaten and hungry looking... I thought I had best help her, Milord." Will's voice was trembling and his body was shaking as he spoke.

"Where are you from?" Ned asked. "Why were you travelling alone?"

Val looked at the ground and said nothing.

"Answer me child." Ned said, raising his voice slightly.

"I'll not... it is not your concern." She said, keeping her eyes on the ground.

The men began to shout at her in protest of how she was addressing the Lord of Winterfell, but it did not make her speak.

Ned shook his head. "Do you know anything about this girl?" he asked Will.

Val looked at him, eyes pleading with him not to betray her.

"You don't need to worry, Val, Lord Stark is a good man, and he will make sure no harm comes to you." He told her before looking at Ned. "She is an orphan from beyond the Wall, Milord. Climbed over with another wilding two weeks back, but he turned on her and she ran from him."

Anger was rising in her belly. She wanted to hit Will so badly, but when she looked at him, he was smiling through terrified eyes. He trusted this man... this Lord Stark.

"Is that the way of it?" Ned asked.

"Aye." She answered simply.

"Jory, take her away while we... sort out... deal with Will." Ned said.

Val looked at Will. Tears began to fall down his cheeks and his body shock violently. She kicked Jory in the leg, hard, when he approached her.

"What are you going to do with him?" she demanded as the men grabbed her.

"Take her away." Ned yelled.

"Nooo... what are you going to do? Let me stay with him." she kicked and punched every man who came near her, screaming to be let stay with Will, until Ned had enough.

"Girl!" He yelled at her. "Will is a man of the Night's Watch and he deserted his brothers. That carries a penalty of death. I must execute him."

"But you can't kill someone for that!" she screamed.

"Val... Val... listen to me." Will called to her, making her turn and face him. "I knew the penalty for running, but I went anyway... I accept that I must die."

She stopped struggling as tears filled her eyes.

"But... Lord Stark... I did see the White Walkers... that's the only reason I left my brothers... I know you think I am crazy... but I seen them, I did!" Will pleaded.

Ned looked at the ground, before walking over and placing a hand on Will's shoulder. "It is fine, boy... be at peace now." He said in a soothing voice. "Jory, take her away."

"No... I want to stay... he should not be alone." Val screamed.

"He has us." Ned said.

"Look... look how scared he is... he is my friend and I will not let him die alone."

"Girls should not see such things, Val." Ned answered.

"I have seen men die... many times."

Ned sighed before saying, "Jory," and nodding his head to indicate that he should take the girl away.

Jory picked her up, wrapping his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side and lifting her off the ground. She kicked and screamed wildly as he threw her across his horse and mounted.

"It will be fine, child... he is not alone." Jory said in a soft voice. "He will feel no pain, I promise."

They rode down the hill. Jory stopped the horse and waited for the others. Val felt the tears that had been brimming in her eyes, fall down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them with the back of her hands.

"Don't cry, little one... Lord Stark will not let harm come to you."

"I'm not crying!" she shouted in defiance.

Jory laughed a little. "Then why are you wiping your cheeks?"

"I... because..."

"Its fine, little one... I'll not tell anyone." He said and placed his arm around her so that she could hide her face against his chest.

"Promise?" she mumbled.

"Aye, I promise."

Valrode back to Winterfell with Jory, saying nothing, until she gasped when she saw the castle.

"Big isn't it." Jory said.

"Aye." She replied in astonishment.

The boys were watching her reaction, her wide grey eyes and open mouth, as she marvelled at the giant stone structure.

"Don't you have castles beyond the Wall?" the oldest boy, Theon asked her, mocking in his tone.

She looked at him. "No... Are all southern boys as stupid as you?"

Robb and Jory snickered, whilst Jon's eyes widened.

"You can't speak to me like that." Theon spat, looking insulted.

"I just did, fool." She answered.

Robb and Jory laughed out loud. Theon was about to protest, but Robb told him to leave her alone. Jon just stared at her. It was not long before she noticed him and got angry.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded.

Jon blushed slightly for a minute, before composing himself again. "Nothing." He answered, sounding bored.

"Then keep your eyes on the path ahead, or I'll blacken one for you." She said, never breaking eye contact.

Jory was fighting to hold in his laugh. Robb didn't bother. He laughed loudly and Theon followed. Jon blushed again and began to get angry.

"Enough." Ned said. "Do not forget that we have just been to an execution."

They all stopped laughing and focused on the road.

A few minutes later, they came across a dead wolf, so big, Ned declared it a direwolf. They stopped to look and noticed five pups around the carcass. Val jumped from the horse and picked up two of them, holding them close to her chest. When Ned said that they must be killed, Theon picked one up from the ground and drew his knife. The youngest boy, Bran begged his father not to kill them.

"Do you southerners have to kill everything that is innocent?" she asked, venom lacing her tone.

"They are dangerous." Ned replied, ignoring her insolence.

"We have animals much bigger than direwolves in the free lands and they can be tamed if treated well." She replied, looking at the pups and nuzzling them with her nose.

Ned relented and decided that they could take them back to Winterfell. As they were leaving they heard a soft cry and found another pup in the thick bush. Jon was told it was his, so he picked it up and they rode back to the castle.

Val was not happy to hand over the pups but they were taken from her and she was sent with the Septa, who bathed her and gave her some clothes. Lady Stark said that she could work for them and stay at Winterfell, although, she did not seem to like the brash little girl much.

At supper, Val was serving their dinner. When she walked in, the boys all looked up and stared at her. She was so different after she was bathed and given a dress. Her hair was clean and shining. It was golden blonde and her skin was a soft ivory. Her eyes were grey and her lips a pale red. She had bruises around the corner of her mouth, a small cut above her eye and a large bump protruding from her temple. She looked nervous for the first time, which was strange. She looked more nervous serving food than she had when surrounded by men earlier. The boys kept their eyes on her as she moved about. They tried to hide it, none so much as Jon, but she was very striking, even covered in bruises, and so strange and different from the girls they knew in Winterfell, and they could not help but wonder about her.

Robb, Jon and Theon were practicing swords in the yard the next day, as was their custom in the late morning. Ned Stark and the captain of his guards, Jory, looked on with two direwolf pups beside them. It was Jon's turn to shoot arrow. He took some time and positioned himself, but did not release the shot. He just stood, staring into the distance.

"Jon... take the shot." Robb said impatiently as he examined his fingernails.

"Ah... sorry." He replied before sending the arrow wide of the target board.

They all laughed.

"What's wrong with you, Snow?" Theon asked.

"Nothing." He replied, raising his eyes slightly to see if the girl was still collecting firewood.

Theon noticed his glance and looked in the same direction. The wildling girl was still there.

"Oh... looking at the savage girl, Snow? I think the Bastard's in love." He mocked.

"Shut up, Greyjoy!" Jon said angrily.

"She's pretty, for a wildling..." Theon said, still teasing him.

"Aye, she is, but she's... a bit..." Robb said, fumbling to find his words.

"Wild?" Theon added, looking at Robb as if he were stupid.

"Yeah." Robb laughed.

"Alright, back to training... enough looking at girls." Ned said laughing at Jory and rolling his eyes.

It was three days later when Theon shouted at her from across the yard, beckoning her over. When she was close, the two direwolf pups ran up to her and began to climb up her legs. She laughed and bent down to play with them. It was the first time she had smiled since coming to Winterfell, and Jon couldn't help but smile too. He began to blush as he noticed how pretty she looked when she laughed and relaxed her face. Robb noticed his brother's reaction and felt a strange pang of annoyance. Most people were scared of the pups, but Val played easily with them.

"Hey... girl, what is your name again?" Theon asked, interrupting her happiness, much to Jon's annoyance.

'"Val." She said quietly and looking at him suspiciously.

"Val... _My Lord_." Theon said.

She looked at him squarely, standing up. "What?"

Theon was taken aback. "You say, _'My Lord'_ when addressing your betters."

The girl looked at the ground momentarily and then asked, "What have you done that has made you my better?"

The boys all gasped.

"My father is the Lord of the Iron Islands..." he was about to continue but she cut him off.

"I did not ask who your father is ... I asked _what you have done_ to call yourself my better?" she was looking at him, not with anger, but genuine questioning. She did not understand the southern ways yet.

Robb, Jon, Theon, Ned and his man Jory stared at her, wide eyed. They had never been questioned by a servant before.

"You cannot talk to me like that... I am a lord and you a servant." Theon said red-faced.

She moved to go away from them. She had work to do and wanted to finish. Theon shouted at her.

"You cannot leave... I have not given you permission."

"I thought you did not believe in slavery here." She directed the question to Ned.

He nodded his head. "We don't, but we have some ways of addressing Lords and Ladies... you will pick it up, I'm sure.**"**

"I'm not sure I want too." She said. "It seems stupid to give someone a title when they did nothing more than be born." Her face was serious.

Robb wanted to laugh again, but kept silent. Theon was enraged and Jon shocked.

"It must seem that way to you, Val... but that is our custom and you should try and understand it."

She nodded. "Okay... I will... but I will never ask anyone for _permission_ to walk away... especially not him." she nodded in Theon's direction, making Robb snicker loudly.

"Go on... finish your work." Ned said, and she went away.

Ned looked at Robb to reprimand him but he noticed that Jon and Jory were attempting to hide their laughing too, so he gave in and smiled along with them.


	2. My Loves

**This was published before with an OC but obviously I have changed to Val. I am not posting in succession, but rather mixing up the timeline. I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think...**

She was lying face down, naked on a fur rug in front of the fire when they entered the room. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back, her grey eyes danced as she seen them come in, and lock the door behind them. Her face and body had become so beautiful with age. She had high, defined cheekbones which made her the most striking woman in Winterfell. Her body was long and lean, but her breasts were full and generous, her nipples pink and inviting. She teased some of the fur with her fingers, whilst her head rested on her other hand. She would never get used to looking at her two loves undress. Robb was not as tall or broad as Jon, but he was muscular and defined. Jon was well built. His body always looked so strong and powerful, in contrast to his gentle nature. They were best friends since her arrival at Winterfell. When they were thirteen Jon had kissed her, enraging Robb. In order to keep the peace, she had told Robb to kiss her also. Ever since then, they had shared all experiences together.

She drank them both in with her hungry eyes.

"You are late, my loves... I have been waiting." She pouted.

Robb was the first to remove his tunic and breeches. He walked over and lay behind her on the rug. He allowed his hand to journey from her knee, up along her thigh and over the curve of her hip, until he reached her breast. He leaned in and bit her earlobe gently.

"I am sorry, my love, but father had business he wanted to discuss with us, and then we had to wait for Theon to go to Roz... it could not be helped." He said as he kissed her neck.

Jon was now settling himself on the rug in front of her. He reached out and softly let his fingers run over her breasts, and down her belly, making her shudder. He inhaled sharply.

"Jon, my love... I missed you." She breathed, letting her head tilt back.

Robb continued to kiss the back of her neck and ear.

"What about me?" he demanded, before biting her ear lobe, harder this time.

"I missed you too, my love... you know I love you both." She moaned.

Jon began to kiss her breasts as Robb worked her neck and back. Goosebumps appeared all over body, as ripples of pleasure ran through her hot flesh. Her cunt was wet and ready and they had barely begun. Robb kissed up her neck and met her mouth, sliding his tongue in and dominating her as always. His hand squeezed her ass as he groaned into her mouth. Jon was tracing his tongue over her hips, gentle and playful as always. Their styles were so different. Robb liked to be in charge, giving directions and dominating their love making. Jon liked to watch and give her pleasure first, before finding his own.

Robb pulled back from the kiss and cupped her face with is hand, looking into her grey eyes.

"Open your legs for Jon... he wants to kiss your cunt."

A shiver of anticipation shot through her body and she gasped. She rolled over on her back and looked at Jon, who had moved his mouth back to her breasts.

"Do you want to taste me?" she asked, as she gently stroked his cheek.

Jon said nothing, just slipped his hand in-between her knees and pushed them apart, gently. She allowed her legs to drop open, exposing her pink wetness to the men, who gasped a little when they seen her. Jon ran his hand down her thigh and back again.

"I have been waiting to taste you all day, my love." He whispered, still looking at her sex. "You seem ready."

He sat up and positioned himself in-between her legs. He let his hands move down to her sex and push apart her pink lips.

"Is she very wet, brother?" Robb asked teasingly, knowing the answer.

"Yes... you will have to keep her from crying out to loudly tonight. We do not want to get caught."

Robb chuckled. Heat rose in her belly and her sex ached as she listened to their conversation. They knew how to make her squeal and enjoyed doing it, but always, one would have to stifle her screams, making her orgasm so much more intense. Tonight would be no different. Jon kissed up and down her thighs as she arched her back and trust her hips forward, hoping her cunt would find his mouth. Robb played with her breasts and kissed her neck as Jon finally gave her what she wanted. He licked the outer folds of her wetness, slowly and deliberately, over and over as Robb chuckled at her frustration.

"I think he wants you to beg, my love." Robb whispered in her ear.

She grabbed Jon by his hair. "Jon... Jon please, I need it..." she moaned.

Jon trust his tongue insider her, flicking it in and out at first and then burying it deep inside her. She moaned loudly before Robb covered her mouth.

"Fuck her harder, brother." Robb teased as she jerked beside him.

Robb pinched her nipple hard, making her scream. His hand was over her mouth, muffling the sound. Robb's breath was tickling her ear, adding to her pleasure.

"Now fuck her with your fingers, brother." Robb commanded.

Jon inserted two fingers inside her and let his tongue play with her hardened nub. She squealed and writhed as Robb kissed her neck and pinched her nipples and Jon's tongue danced on her clit, his finger wiggling inside her. Her whole body tensed and collapsed as she came, wetness dripping down her thighs. Robb chuckled in her ear and Jon slowly trailed kisses up her body until he reached her lips. He planted a chaste kiss on her mouth.

"Are you alright, my love?" he breathed, her scent all over his mouth.

"Umm... my loves..." she whimpered.

Both men kissed her all over as she tried to catch her breath.

"Whose... turn... is it... tonight?" she breathed, her body and mind like jelly.

"I get your mouth tonight, my love." Robb said, as he kissed her hips.

"I would like to take you from behind, if that's alright?" Jon asked as he kissed her breasts.

"You... can have me... any way... you want..." she breathed as her cunt tingling again.


	3. I have given you satisfaction

**Special thanks to Lady3jane for her suggestions and support... **

Jon was always so polite and respectful. He asked her permission before every new touch when they first began to explore each other. Val was six and ten, Jon and Robb, seven and ten. They kissed often, and Robb would feel her breasts through her dress, encouraging Jon to do the same, but Val would never let them go further. She pleasured them when she was five and ten, taking each of the men in hand at the same time, as they kissed her neck and rubbed her breasts through the thin fabric of her summer gown.

Robb, of course, had tried to touch in-between her legs as she worked him with her hand, but Jon stopped him. Jon was always worried about going too far. What if they put a Bastard in her belly? He could not dishonour Val like that. He loved her more than anyone. When she was ready, she enlisted an all too willing Robb to help persuade Jon to go further. The brothers had always shared her. All three together every time, never one brother alone. That is how they made it possible to share. No one ever got jealous.

Jon had stopped Robb from sliding his hand under her skirts as they lay on Robb's bed. It was three in the morning. Jon and Val sneaked into his room, as was their custom. They locked the door and began. She lay on the bed, giggling as Robb told her a crude joke. Jon never laughed. He would always lie beside her and stroke her hair, arm or cheek. His eyes would bore into her, his mouth, a hard line, like he was concentrating hard. Robb often teased him in the beginning, asking him if he was angry, or sick perhaps. Jon never replied, just continued to gently touch her body until he found his starting point.

Robb would laugh as he asked Val what she thought of Jon 'serious, stern kisses.' She would reach out and stroke Jon's hair, telling him that his kisses were beautiful. Robb always sighed, disappointed that she did not tease him also. On the night she decided she wanted them to explore her body further than they had before, Robb made his usual comments to Jon about being 'serious and quite'.

"Do you think he is angry with you, my love?" Robb japed, as he kissed down her neck, cupping her breast through her dress. "How does it make you feel to be the object of such hate?" he snickered, squeezing her breast and nipping her ear lobe.

Jon hand was moving over her belly and hips, his eyes intense as she flexed her hips slightly to their touches.

"I feel a wetness... he makes me feel as if I have a hot fire between my legs."

Both men stopped and gasped. She opened her eyes and looked at Jon.

"You want to touch me there, my love... I can feel it. I want you to... I need you to... please." Her eyes were pleading.

"It is too dangerous." He replied, shaking his head. "I will not be able to stop Robb from taking you." His tone serious.

Robb chuckled. "No... you will not, brother."

Val rose from the bed and turned to look at her men.

"What if I don't want him to stop? Is it not my body? I can do as I wish with it."

She pulled her dress from her shoulder roughly, forcing it down until it rested on her hips. The men moaned as her breasts were exposed. Now she was determined to get what she wanted, her sex aching.

"Your turn." She demanded.

Robb did not need to be told twice. He ripped his tunic off and threw it on the floor.

"Brother?" he beckoned, waiting for Jon to undress.

Jon starred at her breasts, remembering how they tasted a few days previous when they meet in the woods. He longed to taste her again, but he was scared of going beyond that point. He would not father a Bastard.

Robb's cock was hurting and he was beginning to get angry with his noble brother. Val was not angry, but she was full of lust and her cunt need to be touched. She pushed her dress over her hips and let it fall to the floor. Robb sat upright, fighting hard not to grab her and fuck her, like he had always dreamed of doing. Jon looked more annoyed than ever.

"Why are you torturing me, Val?" he hissed.

She kicked her dress away from her feet and glared at him.

"Me... torturing you! Is that a jape, Jon? I have given you satisfaction, but you will not give it to me."

His eyes widened. He had never looked at it like that before. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"If you do not want to touch me, that is fine, but Robb does, don't you my love?" she looked at Robb and smiled.

"Yes, Val... I want to touch you." For the first time, Robb sounded shy.

She walked to Robb as he positioned himself on the edge of the bed. When she was in front of him, he ran his hands up the back of her legs, over her ass and began to kiss her belly. She entwined her finger in his hair and moaned quietly. Robb moved his mouth up to her breasts as his hands squeezed her ass. Jon had not moved, only watched. When Robb stopped, she stepped back to look at him. His eyes were glassy and black. She bit her lip.

"Open your legs, Val..." he whispered.

She shivered as she stepped her feet slightly apart. Robb let one hand move up her inner thigh.

"Wider, my love." He whispered again, concentrating hard.

Jon sat up and moved closer to the edge of the bed, until he was near enough to touch her. When Robb's finger found her cunt, she gasped. Her head fell back and she grabbed each man by the shoulder to keep upright. Robb gently rubbed her slit, his mouth parted as he moved his fingers over her wet cunt.

"What is it like?" Jon asked tentatively, as Val dug her nails into their shoulders.

"Like she is on fire, brother... feel it."

Jon moved his hand slowly to her cunt. She turned slightly so that he could reach her. He moved his finger, following Robb's movements. Val grabbed both by the hair, pulling their heads to her body.

"Kiss me..." she pleaded, her legs turning to jelly.

"Lie down." Jon demanded in his stern voice.

She fell on the bed in-between them both. Her sex was so hot and wet that she thought she might explode. She squeezed her thighs together.

"It hurts, my loves... you must finish it..." she whimpered.

Both brother took one of her legs and spread them apart. They both groaned when they seen her pink cunt for only the second time, slick and wet. Nether knew what to do. They just marvelled at her glistening sex.

"Please... please... do something..." she begged in whispers, trying in vain to close her legs for some relief.

Robb reached out and stroked her slit with his finger, which was still wet, making her moan loudly. Jon pulled her leg back further, as Robb's finger slipped inside her. Val's back arched and she squealed, biting into the thick fur on the bed to muffle the noise.

"Seven hells." Robb moaned, pushing in another finger. "You must try this, brother."

Jon watched as Robb trust his fingers in and out of her glistening sex, covering him in her juice.

"I want to kiss it." he said, more to himself than anyone.

As he moved his head down, Val pushed herself up on her elbows to watch.

"Can I taste you, my love?" Jon asked as he neared her cunt.

"God's yes... do it... do it now!" she demanded.

Robb's fingers still played inside her, so Jon used his to open her lips further. He saw the little numb protruding from her sex and licked it, slowly and deliberately. Val fell back on the fur and bit her hand hard to stop from screaming. Jon licked it again, causing her to jerk under him.

"Let me try." Robb said, moving his head down.

Jon kissed her clit one last time and moved his lips up her body quickly until he found her mouth. She removed her fist from her mouth and kissed him hard, relishing her own taste. His lips ran over her jaw and to her ear.

"Does it hurt, my love?" he asked.

She grabbed his head with both hands, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Yes... but it is a strange ache... it is wonderful, Jon." She gasped.

He moved his eyes down and seen that Robb was kissing her cunt, his fingers still inside her. He let his hand move down to her sex and rubbed her clit. She bit his shoulder to stop from screaming.

"Here, brother... kiss her here." He suggested, pinching her hard clit.

He bought his mouth back to hers, knowing that Robb was about to bring her over the edge. Robb kissed her numb gently, at first. Wetness was now dripping from her. He kissed harder and then sucked, causing her pelvis to jerk, her cunt to beat into his mouth. Jon continued to kiss her, hoping to hide her moans. Robb sucked her clit hard one last time before her body rose from the bed and then collapsed. Jon was kissing her so hard he didn't notice that she was limp at first. Robb moved up her body.

"Love? Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly.

"Umm... umm." She breathed as she tasted herself on their mouths.

She fought to contain her breath. It was their turn now, and she would take them in her mouth for the first time.


	4. 4 Partial Disrobing

They had been together for over two years now, but Jon's determination not to dishonour her had ensured that things moved slowly. Robb was more willing to experiment, but he was deeply in love with Val and knew his brother felt the same. He did not consider it a dishonour to show his affection physically. He wanted to explore her in every way. Val loved the brothers and fought her lust for them daily. She ached for them physically, but beyond the Wall a man must fight for a woman, must take her and conquer her. It was alien to Val to have a man like Jon who asked permission before each kiss. And although Robb was more forceful, he would never understand the wildling ways. She felt she had to say no to Robb, to fight him in her own little way, no matter how much she wanted his touch.

One warm summer night when she was five and ten, they were in the old tower practicing swords. Since Lady Catelyn had forbid her from training with the boys, Jon and Robb had been teaching her in secret at night. She had never used a sword before coming to Winterfell and marvelled at the boys' steel, begging them to teach her. She, in turn, thought them to use a spear and knife. That night they fought each other with wooden swords, laughing and japing each other as always. When they grew tired, they collapsed on the ground, holding each other in the usual way.

Robb would lie on his back as Val rested against his chest, her body slightly turned as her back touched his chest. Jon would rest his head on her belly, wrapping his arm around her lower body, letting his hand move over her hip as they talked. She would play with Jon's hair as Robb played with hers and with her other hand, hold Robb's free hand. They would lie like this, their bodies intertwined for hours, talking and imagining a future where they could all be together. Where nothing would change.

When Robb told a funny story about Theon, Val giggled so violently that her body shook, causing it to vibrate against them. Robb was the first to move, gently pushing his growing hardness in to her back and moaning softly into her ear. His hot breath sent a shiver down her spine and she gasped. He boldly allowed his hand to break free from hers and moved it over her shoulder and to her breasts. She felt a familiar jolt in her sex and her body jerked in response causing Jon to grab her hips and sink his face into her belly, opening his mouth and biting her through her dress.

"Can I see them? Will you show them to me?" Robb whispered as he gently squeezed her breast.

"Jon?" she asked, inhaling sharply as Jon moved his face lower and inhaled her scent.

He lifted his head, looking up at them both. "I would like to see too, my love."

They had never disrobed in any way with each other and she knew it would be dangerous. She did not want to end up with a bastard in her belly and if they were caught, she would certainly be sent away, but that night she could feel their bulging manhood's against her and the wetness between her legs could not be ignored.

She sat up, which caused Jon and Robb to sit up too. She moved back a little as they positioned themselves just in front of her, both means eyes wide with anticipation. Val was only five and ten but her bosom was already full and in total contrast to her slender frame. She pushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder and took her woollen dress in hand. She blushed slightly as she pulled it from her shoulders and down her arms. As her chest appeared she heard the boys gasp and seen Jon rub his hands on his breaches from the corner of her eye. She looked up as she moved the fabric down over her breasts and watched as their eyes hooded over and grew dark. She was very wet now. A glorious nervous energy buzzed in her belly and sex and she could tell that they were full of lust too.

Her tear shaped breasts were visible in the soft moon light and the boys could see her nipples harden as they watched her. They heaved as her breath quickened under their gaze making their hardness painful, constricted in their clothes.

"Can I touch..." Jon asked, barely whispering.

She smiled as she took his hand and placed it on her breast. He moaned loudly as he leaned into her body. He squeezed it gently, suddenly moving his head to her neck and resting it there. It seemed hard for him, like he was fighting some invisible force. She placed her hand on her back of his head and played with is hair as Robb touched her other breast, moaning softly as he ran his thumb over her hard nipple. Goosebumps were covering her entire body and she whimpered as Jon began to kiss her neck roughly.

"You are so beautiful, my love." Robb whispered as he moved closer and began to open his breaches.

Jon continued to kiss up her neck and to her ear. "I need relief." He groaned as he bit her earlobe and moved his free hand to her hair.

Robb had released his throbbing manhood and was stroking it with his free hand. When Val seen him she gasped and grabbed his hand to still him.

"Show me." She moaned, letting her fingers fall to his cock and tentatively gliding them over him.

Robb stilled as she gently touched him, gazing at him in wonder, biting her lip as she stroked the tip. Jon was looking at her reaction, peppering kisses to her neck as he messaged her breast. She scoped up the small amount of liquid that glistened on the top of his cock with her finger tip, and held her hand up to take a closer look. She rubbed her wet finger and thumb together, smiling at the strange substance. Jon watched her open-mouthed and Robb's eyes were black with desire. Without looking at either of them she slipped her wet finger into her mouth and sucked the liquid from her finger tip. Jon gasped.

"Touch me again." Robb demanded, his hardness aching.

She looked at him and dropped her hand, allowing her fingertips to glide over his shaft, biting her lip as she watched his cock twitch.

"Show me how you like it, my love." She moaned as Jon's kisses send waves of pleasure to her hot cunt.

Robb took her hand and guided her movements until she knew how to pleasure him.

"Like this?" she whispered when his hand fell and let her move him alone.

"Yes... " He moaned.

She moved him faster when he leaned in and kissed her passionate. His tongue dominated her mouth and he grabbed her head in hands, biting her lip and groaning. He let one hand fall down to her free breast and palmed it roughly as he kissed her. Jon began to play with her nipple as he kissed her collarbone. Robb's hand fell from her hair and he rubbed between her legs through the thin fabric of her dress making her moan loudly. When he heard her, he spilled his seed in her hand, roughly trying to find her sex as he lifted her dress. Before he could, Jon pulled his hand away. Robb didn't care by then. He was satisfied, his seed covering his breaches, his forehead stuck to her neck with a thin film of sweat. He lay against her, panting. She looked at Jon who was bursting with lust.

"Let me touch you, Jon." She breathed.

He began to undo his breaches and she gasped when his hardness sprang from them, the tip glistening. She let her finger tip collect the liquid again and sucked it from her finger as he watched.

"Kiss me, my love."

Jon moved in and kissed her, tasting the salty remainder of his seed on her tongue. She moved her hand down and stroked his cock with her finger, gently letting them move up and down his shaft. He groaned into her mouth as she took him in her hand and worked him steadily. Robb turned his head and watched, playing with her other breast as he did. Jon was squeezing her and grabbing her hair with his free hand. She was experiencing shivers and tingling from every direction, all cumulating in explosive fire in her cunt. While Jon was distracted by his ecstasy, Robb tried to move his hand under her dress, but she slapped him away. He smiled and kissed her neck, letting his hand find her sex through her dress instead.

He moved his lips to her ears. "Open your legs."

She groaned as she moved her legs apart and let his finger work her through the thin material. Jon and Robb now kissed up and down her neck in unison on both sides. Cold shivers ran over her body and she felt heaviness in her sex that ached for relief. Robb rubbed her hard in her sex and groaned loudly when he felt the heat and wetness seep through her dress. Jon moaned as he bit her bit her ear again.

"I love you..." he whispered as she felt his seed explode in her hand.

His loud groan send a jolt of pure pleasure to her sex making her widen her legs further, causing Robb to chuckle. Robb rubbed harder and faster as he trailed kisses along her collarbone.

"Brother." He whispered to Jon.

Jon was still trying to catch his breath, panting into her shoulder. He looked up ant Robb.

"Take her nipple in your mouth." He commanded.

Jon looked at Val whose body was rigid, her back arched and legs spread.

"Yes." She moaned, giving him permission.

Jon put his mouth over her nipple, sucking her gently, causing her body to jerk.

"Do you like that?" Robb teased as he fingered her nub steadily.

"Umm..." she whimpered, grabbing Jon's hair.

"Do you want more?"

"Umm..."

Jon lit his tongue flick over her nipple before consuming it again in his mouth.

Val looked down at Robb, who was enjoying watching her squirm under his touch.

"You too... now." She demanded.

Robb chuckled again, before taking her other nipple in her mouth and sucking hard. Her sex flexed into his fingers and she grinded against them franticly. Robb broke away briefly to tell Jon to touch her too.

"Touch her brother."

Then Jon and Robb's fingers were pressing against her, their mouth consuming her breasts hungrily. She grinded into them, clutching at their hair and moaning.

"Umm... ohh..." she repeated over and over as the heat rise in her belly and a final glorious shot of electricity shot through her cunt, causing her to moan their names repeatedly. Her body slumped and she collapsed on them, basking in the new sensations that rippled through her body.


End file.
